A Viking's Journey
by NightFury Rider
Summary: Stoick sends his son Hiccup on a journey. That journey is to bond with a dragon then come home. Hiccup's journey takes five years. He comes home bonded and different. (Not the best summery)


The whole village is at the port getting ready to see someone off for their journey. In the front of the crowd and near a small boat is the heir of the trib. The heir's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Standing behind him is his father Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. The reason for the gathering is that Hiccup is about to go on his dragon journey. Where he will travel to Dragon Island and find his dragon. On the island there is a small house for him to stay while he is on his journey. However, Hiccup will have to dismember the small boat he came to the island in and will not be allowed to come back until he has a dragon to bring back. Hiccup is then approached by the village elder Gothi. She takes his left hand and paints a small symbol on his hand. The symbol is a dragon from the strike class. After Gothi finishes Hiccup smailes then said softly, "Thank you Gothi." Gothi smiles then pats him on the sholder then steps away. That is when Stoick came up then puts his hand on his right shoulder then begins to speaks loudly with prid, "Today a young viking will take his journey just like those before him. His journey is about to find his partner and best friend. A dragon that will be by his side for all my son will leave for dragon island then come back a viking, a dragon rider. Becoming one of us." That the end of his speech the villagers and current dragons cheer and Stoick turns to his son and says happily, "I am proud of of you son. Be careful out there. I want you to come home safe." Hiccup nods and says nervously, "I will be careful dad.I have a feeling that this journey will be life changing." Stoick nods and gives his son a hug then Hiccup sets himself into the small boat and begins to sail off towards dragon island. Stoick and the villagers all watch Hiccup's boat get smaller and smaller unti lit can no longer be seen. The villagers all a go about their day completing chores and such. Stoick is the last to leave the port and now he prays that his son is not gone that long. But these journeys can last up to several months to several years. Stoick just wants his son to be home as soon as possible.

 _Berk, 5 years later_

It has been five years since Hiccup started his journey and there's still no sign of him anywhere. Stoick is worried that something bad has happened to his son he is hopping that is not the case. Everyday Stoick would look out onto the horizon trying to see if his son will fly into the village on the back of his dragon. Stoick finds his best friend Gobber at a distance so, he looks at what he is looking at. He can see a small black dot getting bigger and bigger. Soon they both can see that it is a dragon rider. And the pair are going into the centre of town. The villagers have seen the pair and all went to see who the new dragon rider is. Both Stoick and Gobber make their way to the front and they stop in their tracks. The rider dismounts from the dragon and Stoick takes a step forward and asked quietly. "Hiccup? Is that you?" The rider in leather armor, with a red patch on his shoulder, and has two pairs of loops on his legs. The rider is also wearing a helmet. (Hiccup's armor in httyd 2) The man removes his helmet and that is when everyone is shocked to see Hiccup all grown up. Hiccup looks at his father then said with confidence in his voice, "Yeah. It's me dad." Stoick is stunted that this young man in front of him his son. Gobber is the first to speak, "Thor almighty. You have grown up lad. You are no longer a twig." Hiccup just laughs and hugs is mentor and teacher. After they hug Gobber takes a step back and that is when Stoick smiles with a hardy laughs and gives his son a bear hug. After they hug Stoick turns to the tribe and announces, "My son and heir has returned, as a true viking and as a new dragon rider. He is now officially one of us!" The villagers and dragons cheers while Hiccup stands next to his dragon he named Toothless. Toothless licks Hiccup and that is when Hiccup says happily, "We are finally home bud. We are now officially part of the tribe." Toothless purrs happily and together the pair head off. They can mostly be seen by the village when they are in the air. Pulling off amazing and dangerous stunts. And even being the most daring duo in the whole tribe.


End file.
